With many modern integrated circuits acquiring the status of commodities, the cost of manufacture has become ever more important. Despite, the low margins on certain integrated circuits, it is often more cost effective to fabricate them in the same factory and with the same processes used for high end integrated circuits in order to share tooling and processing. A significant cost of high-end integrated circuits is the complexity of the process used to form bonding pads. Therefore, a low cost bonding pad would be of benefit to the integrated circuit industry.